The present disclosure relates to the technical field of cartridge transporting devices. In detail, the present disclosure relates to the technical field for reducing load applied to a moving mechanism when load is applied to a cartridge holder from a cartridge while the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge holder by performing locking at the insertion position of the cartridge holder with a lock member.
Cartridge transporting devices transport a cartridge receiving a recording medium where image data or voice data is recorded.
Some of the cartridge transporting devices are equipped with a cartridge holder where a cartridge is inserted and transport a cartridge by moving the cartridge holder with a moving mechanism between the insertion position where the cartridge is inserted and a drawn-in position where the cartridge is drawn into a case (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-39753).
The cartridge transporting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-39753 is equipped with a locking lever that can rotate to lock a cartridge holder at an insertion position, such that when a cartridge is inserted into a cartridge holder, the locking lever is rotated by the insertion of the cartridge and unlocks the cartridge holder.